


Beautiful

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Monty notices she's having more and more bad days.





	Beautiful

“You’re doing it again.”

Y/N looks away from her reflection to the boy lounging on her bed. “Am not.”

“Are too.” He teases, a large grin on his face for a few seconds before it fades back to a frown. “I know it’s going to take time and effort and there are going to be bad days, but…” he clears his throat. “It seems like you’ve been having a lot of bad days.”

She sighs, sitting next to him. “I know. It’s just I’ve been wanting to start that thing and I got told no.”

“We’ll do it anyway. They can stop you from doing it. Not if you’re coming home when they want you to.”

“They can if said thing requires money that they won’t give me and money I can’t spend since I’m paying my car payment, insurance, phone bill and other things.”

He goes to offer to pay, but already knows the answer, Y/N could be a stubborn bitch when she wanted to be, not that he would ever change that.

“Well, if we can’t do that. Let’s do something else.” He sits up, “take your shirt off.”

“What?” Y/N asks, not bothering to hide her shock.

“Take your shirt off.” He repeats.

Knowing he won’t explain, Y/N huffs, but compiles. Pulling off the shirt and tossing it on the floor.

“Lay down.”

Monty watches as she rolls her eyes, but does what he wants. He presses a kiss to her lips. “You are beautiful.” He trails lips down her jaw and neck. Stopping to mouth at her collarbone. “I’ve never seen someone so gorgeous.” Monty presses kisses to every inch of exposed skin that’s exposed, being extra careful to not touch where her bra is.

He presses one last kiss to her lower abdomen before looking into her eyes. “I love you so much, Y/N. And I’m not going to stop telling you that you are beautiful.”

She starts tearing up, “you love me?” Y/N asks in disbelief.

He cups her face in his hands. “More than anything else in my life.”


End file.
